


Energy

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: dance, energy, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Written for the following prompts: silver.





	Energy

An energy is summoned,  
Silver and ethereal.

A breath breaks the silence,  
Then an exhale.  
The dance has begun.

An arm extends,  
Reaching into the unknown,  
Seeking a purpose.

Collapse,  
Extend,  
Exaggerate,  
Release.

Twist,  
Spin,  
Energy flows,  
A river of life in the dark.

An unsung voice is heard,  
Telling a thousand words in so few movements.  
Stories are painted,  
And a life begins.


End file.
